Ancestral Anguish!
by Serendipitous House Pet
Summary: Jaune Arc has some strange relatives who put him in strange situations. He thought going to Beacon would give him a break when in actuality had made it worse. It's as if he's the protagonist of a weird adventure or something and the gods have deprived him of normalcy for giggles. (Hail Oobidoobi)
1. So it begins

**AN: A story based off of Oobidoobi's work "Paternal Message" and based off of one of my one shots from "A View Into The Multiverse!".**

 **Hope y'all enjoy now.**

 **Disclaimer: Image used is not mine.**

* * *

"So tell me, Jaune. How have these long years been treating you?" A spirited yet gruff sounding voice said from the other end of a scroll call. He was a giant bald red eyed man in his prime wearing a business outfit.

A young scraggly blonde in his bunny pajamas rolled his deep blue eyes with a smile on his lips, relaxing on the top of a bunk bed in his dorm room. "I'm fine dad. And it's only been a year since I came here."

"Not what your sisters think." The father chuckled. "Seriously, it's pretty much 'how's Jaune doing, still at beacon, does he need more clothes, has anyone tried to defile him, and did he ask me to come over yet?' and all that jazz." He listed off. Typical Arc sisters worrying over the youngest sibling. "So... have a girlfriend yet?"

Jaune chuckled a bit nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have a bunch of lady friends."

"A bunch of girlfriends?" He asked in a sing song voice. "A soon to be eighteen year old bachelor like you has to be mingling right now."

Jaune sighed. Sometimes he wondered if his paternal side had harem dreams and were trying to live them vicariously through him. "Not really..." He muttered just audible enough for it to be heard through the scroll.

Visibly, his dad looked a bit more sad and put on an understanding smile. "Are you still upset about -"

Jaune shook his head and quickly cut him off. "That's not it," he said a bit hastily. "It's just... I don't really have the charm."

"Bullheads!" His dad huffed before he then smirked and gave Jaune a thumbs up. "Guy like you with the Arc genes?! Son, you'll drown people in charm!" He guffawed. Jaune started to smile as he felt himself being pumped up. "By the way, Jaune, your mother sent you a message. I'll talk to you later kiddo."

"Alright, see ya dad." He hung up and proceeded to check his messages. He found a recent one from his mother, who was clearly intoxicated as she wrote it, and it translated to -

'Jaune, I have very wonderful news for you! I've found you a marriage contract as a birthday gift. Her name is Cinder Fall and she seems like an interesting lady. Apparently, she is a master at espionage, planning, and sabotage with skills in pyrokinesis! She'll be arriving at Beacon some time this week!' - Juniper Arc, your loving mother, XOXO!

"What?!" He yelled out in shock. Usually his dad setup such contracts. Mom was the one who... saved her baby boy if you will. This was odd, very odd. He got another message and opened it. It was a picture of a woman, who he presumes was Cinder Fall. A woman in a crimson and yellow V neck dress, black shorts, and black high heels. She had jet black hair and amber colored eyes. To say she was a looker would be putting it rather lightly.

Without warning his alarm clock went off and that signaled the time to get up and get ready for class. Jaune sighed and decided to go about his day normally.

* * *

 **Later that day within the locker rooms of Beacon**

"A marriage contract!?" Weiss shouted from hearing such a thing. "Ugh, someone being forced to marry a dunce like him... I could only imagine their agony and/or possible disappointment." Weiss groaned as she face palmed.

"I'm more concerned for Jaune's sake." Pyrrha muttered. "Who knows what type of woman she is?"

"Trust me, P - Money, Weiss-cream is just as concerned for him as you." Yang interjected. "She just likes to play the hard way."

Weiss rolled her eyes, deciding she wouldn't even dignify that with a response. Though the word hypocrite could be heard. Ruby on the other hand looked concerned like Pyrrha. "Guys, we need to focus. Jaune could be in danger for all we know and as his friends, we need to check this lady out carefully when she gets here." The little red head told them.

"Don't worry you guys!" Nora said as she brandished her hammer. "If she tries any of that gold digger nonsense, I'll break her legs! The rest will be to you of course."

Blake, the only faunus of the group, rolled her eyes despite her attention mostly on her book. "I think you're all overreacting as of now. And it's not like Jaune can't refuse."

All eyes turned to Weiss. "What?"

"You ARE the closest thing here we have to royalty." Yang reasoned. "So, can he refuse or not?"

The heiress sighed. "Stereotyping, how becoming of you." She muttered. "It's a possibility, but from what I know, the contracts aren't binding. No one will be forced to do anything." Her eyes looked to the side and there was a little flush in her cheeks. "It not like it's a promise." She said mostly to herself.

"What was that?" RBYP all asked.

"N-nothing!" Weiss told them before shaking her head. "Ugh, you four and your Arc lust. Me and Nora are the only sensible ones here." She said as she ignored the sputtering of the two red heads. Yang and Blake just rolled their eyes, though it felt a bit forced.

Nora cocked and eyebrow as she gave Weiss a questioning look. "But what about the picture you told me about from when you -"

"NORA!" Weiss was as red as Pyrrha's hair now.

"Whoopsies."

So enthralled in their conversation of Jaune, marriage, and big mouths, they didn't notice that they were being watched by a certain faunus with a knack for photography.

* * *

 **Inside a tomb within the abandoned lands with a team of archaeologists and mercenaries.**

"Incredible." Were the words breathed out by a an old archeologist. "Just as the doctor told us about... perfectly preserved grimm queens." On the far side of the large tomb was stone wall. A gray stone wall containing the forms of perfectly preserved grimm queens. Anthropomorphic grimm with the perfect shapes of women. Despite the humanoid appearance, they were said to be the strongest form of grimm to ever spawn.

Here, preserved in stone, a beowulf, ursa major, nevermore, deathstalker, queen taijitu, and even a nuckelavee. All of them queenly formed. One could imagine the negativity needed to fuel their power.

"Keep those lights shined on them." The old man told his team behind him. "I wish to look up close."

"Be careful doctor." One of his armed guards told him.

The archeologist paid him no mind. "Amazing." He whispered. Without thinking, he ran his hand along the structure. He heard a crack and saw it along the beowulf queens face, specifically her mouth. "What's this? A crack." He looked closer. He could almost here sound coming from it.

"Myers." One of his diggers said in a warning tone.

"Just a moment. I think I hear something." He put his ear near the mouth. The sound of sucking stopped for a moment.

 **"RRRRROOOOOO!"** In a split second later, an explosive howl erupted from what was a statue. The howl was so strong, it blast the old man away, killing him thanks to the intensity of the sound blast. Everyone else recoiled, the archeologists longer than the mercenaries.

Everyone looked up in horror. The beowulf queen's head was free. She was a awake and burst from the stone like elegant body of negative that she was. Black all over most of her body, long spiky, red hair and glowing red eyes, bone white claws and bone plates covering her crotch, shoulders, upper thighs, and modest chest, as well a bone helmet with red markings. Her legs were still like those of a beowulf, albiet more slender and feminine, betraying the power truly within them.

She cracked her neck, unfazed by the stares of the mortals before her. **(What new age is this?)** She spoke in an unknown language. **(You humans... you've made new toys.)**

"What the hell did she say!?" A man yelled.

"Who cares?! Blast her!" All the mercenaries aimed their rifles while the archeologists scrambled for their pistols. The beowulf queen didn't need to know what these new toys were, but she immediately recognized hostility. With speed the would be shooters hadn't prepared for, she rushed through the crowd and sliced all of their guns in half.

"OUR GUNS!" They all cried before they turned to the queen who was already back by the stone wall. The humans were unable to move due to the fear over them.

With a smirk displaying her full fangs, she struck a pose. **(Woof!)** And slammed her clawed hands on the stone walls. **(AWAKEN, MY SISTERS!)**

Black mist began to envelope the wall and more cracks began to creep along it. Realizing what was happening, the humans found the will to run for their lives.

 **Crack, crack, crack!**

One by one, each grimm queen was awakened. Ursa major, nevermore, deathstalker, queen taijitu, and the nuckelavee. All with signature pitch black skin, save for the white side of the taijitu queen, red hair, and bone plates on various places and on their craniums.

They all struck a pose. They had awoken and were more than ready to serve the queen and in turn, the all father. But first, they would have breakfast.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the fortress of doom! AKA home of Salem.**

Salem sighed happily as she rested on her throne, her eyes closed as she felt the psychic waves. "I must reiterate, Watts. Excellent work on getting those fools to dig up and awaken my queens."

"It was no trouble at all my lady." The gentlemanly politician happily replied. "Those greedy buffoons were to easy to convince, more than ready to throw ethics aside for profit and glory."

"Indeed." She replied. "Now they can be of use to me yet again."

"If I may ask?" Watts looked towards his lady and she nodded. "What is it you intend to use them for?" Beings as strong as them had a number of uses, Watts knew that and had no doubt she would use them in a brilliant manner. Still, knowing the future never hurt anyone. At least not him.

"They are to be brides for my grandson as of his eighteenth birthday." Salem stated seriously.

"Ah...Okay," Watts got his answer and he needed no more.

"As you know, I want Jaune Arc to take up my mantle and in order to do so, he needs strong connections." Salem continued thus making Watts stay where he was, listening. "That also means he needs strong females other than his sisters. Strong females that can carry his powerful genes. Strong females who can be true queens."

Watts was feeling a bit uneasy, but he understood. "True, and your choices are more than up to the task, I'm sure. But what about your son and daughter in law?"

Salem sighed. "I trust their judgement in many regards. Spouses for Jaune however, I feel are more my area. Think about it, Watts...he hasn't sewn any seeds yet. And he is turning eighteen."

Watts nodded but was holding his tongue in actuality. As his mother once told him, "babies shouldn't make babies."

Salem looked out into the sky, in the direction of what would lead to Beacon. "The time of procrastination is over. This is the day that shall mark the start of my true heir, Jaune Arc, and his queens."

* * *

 **Headmaster's office of Beacon.**

"I feel a storm approaching." Ozpin muttered as he sipped his extra strength coffee. 'Jaune's eighteenth birthday,' he internally mused, 'it's too quiet so far. It's almost noon.'

Ozpin knew that this day would come, where Jaune would officially be a man...by age. And with it would come trouble, from his adversary and the female gender in general, with a few extras to boot. Right now, all was quiet, but he knew a storm would come and eventually morph into a typhoon of chaos.

It was only a matter of time. The shady arrival of that lady and her two companions further solidified his danger senses.

"Ozpin," A voice took him from his thoughts. The intercom and it was Glynda's voice. "We have two intruders in the premises. A large bald man and a short lady with long blond hair. I'm going off to investigate."

A sip was Ozpin's first action. "So, it begins."


	2. The First of the New Arrivals

**Sono Chino Sadame, JOOOOOOOJO!**

 **Been a while, yeah? Real life ya know? Well here's chapter 2 for ya! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

For the most part, it was just another day in Professor Port's classroom. He would monologue about his time doing this and that with snippets relating to learning in between while the students either slepts, talked, played around, took some notes, or somehow manged to do at least two of those said activities at once.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were among the groups that did such activities during class and today was definitely a great day for discussion. "Why are you so... calm about what's happening?" Pyrrha finally decided to ask Jaune on his current mood and the rest of the group's eyes shifted towards him, eager to see his reaction.

He stopped scribbling and noticed how all of his friends were all staring at him. "Uh... calm about what?" Jaune asked back, not quite sure what she meant.

"You know. The marriage contract?" His partner stressed. When he texted them about it, they expected Jaune to be a mess. Yet here he was, relatively normal.

He sighed in relief now that he understood the conversation topic. "Oh that, huh? Guys, don't worry about it. Stuff like this has happened before."

"IT HAS!" RWYPN all yelled. Blake also said that, but she was too stoic to scream. Ren just kept on listening, unfazed by Jaune's coolness on his situation. The rest of the class continued on normally, not minding the outburst of five girls.

"Well no. This time, my mom was the one who arranged this, which is pretty odd." Jaune continued, talking as if he was discussing odd weather.

"That's it... that's the odd thing about all of this?!" Weiss' tone grew more exasperated with each word, "this whole situation is perplexing to put it lightly!"

"Not for me and my family." Jaune sat back and sighed before deciding to elaborate. "Dad likes to 'give me some advertisement' for the ladies and so he usually sets stuff like this up. Every year since I was ten, he would set me up with at least a dozen every year."

"Wha - how - who?" Weiss continued to sputter until she was a bit of a gibbering mess.

"Right, while Weiss-cream wraps her poor little head around your daddy dynamics, I gotta ask: why haven't you been taken yet?" Yang asked as she walked over to Jaune and leaned forward a bit. He never failed to maintain eye contact much to her delight.

"I have an overprotective mother, a goofball father, and seven overprotective sisters. Enough said." He dryly answered and everyone nodded, "plus, most women, who are usually hunter affiliated at least, run off when they hear the name of Jannet "Heart Eater" Arc."

Pyrrha nearly stopped breathing and Weiss looked like she somehow became more pale, like her blood froze in fright. Everyone else had a look of mild confusion and Ruby tactfully asked, "Who now?"

"The most overprotective of my sisters and a very seasoned huntress so, let's just leave it at that." Jaune rubbed the back of neck, remembering how she evaluated some girls when they came to meet the family... if they weren't already fleeing town after she personally chatted with them before.

Ren decided to voice a few questions, taking a particular interest in the subject of Jaune's wacky life. "You certainly had a peculiar family growing up. If I may ask, were you able to have female friends? Or friends in general?"

Jaune nodded, figuring this question would pop up, "Yeah dude. My family was certianly diffrent from most, definitely, but I could make a few friends here and there in school despite the oddity of my home life and myself." He hummed, making little doodles on his paper, "Sadly I always lost touch with them. In fact, two of my best friends I knew since I was four eventually had to move for business reasons. A pair of twin girls, the malachites. But hey, I'm just happy I got to make friends at all and that's what's important."

"Lucky." Pyrrha muttered. Whether she was talking about the girls or Jaune being able to make normal friends was left to interpretation. Okay, it was a mixture of both but more focused on the former.

"Ack!" Yang coughed, choking on some water she was drinking by the time Jaune finished speaking.

Ruby gave her sister a glance and gave her a few quick back pats until she stopped coughing. "You alright?"

"Of course, Rubes." Yang chuckled, trying to hide her nervousness. Hopefully, a certain mishap wouldn't come to bite her in the ass later on.

"Amazing, Weiss whispered, "despite your lack of normality and lack of social graces, you were somewhat able to function with your peers, including those of the opposite sex. I'm impressed."

Jaune smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I do that now don't I?"

"Hardly." Weiss said aloud before looking away and speaking with a barely audible volume, "but enough to get some positive results."

"But yeah, it-oh, hold. Got a message." Juane whipped out his scroll. He only read a few select words alou and those words were "a parent teacher conference today? I guess their here to speak with Ozpin today."

Everyone did a double take and Blake had to ask. "You're parents are here?"

Jaune nodded and five females had the words 'Chance?!' echo in their minds as they believed they were indeed ready. Just in time for the bell to ring too, signaling the end of class but not Port's lecture. Oof, that poor set of randy background characters.

"Welp!" Jaune slowly exclaimed as he stretched and lifted from his seat, "I'm gonna go brush up on some new sword techniques. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait?" Nora grabbed him by the shoulder and had an eerily serious look on her face. "I have but one question... Are you royalty?"

Everyone, except Ren and Jaune, nearly had a face fault while Ren merely looked at Jaune with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think so." Jaune answered with a straight face, though he has sometimes wondered this himself. He's asked his parents before and they have always said he was royalty to the family. His grandmama just smiled and said "it's only a matter of time". The answers were never really clear. "Anyway, see ya guys." He said as he headed for the exit.

* * *

Salem was standing on her large balcony and looking over her lands of chaotic creation. She was in deep contemplation over plots and the lot until she felt the presence of powerful entities that made the queen of darkness' black little heart giddy. She turned to see before her six mighty grimms queens, freshly fed and having shaken off the effects of their long torpor.

They all kneeled, or in the case of the nuckelavee queen and taijito queen their equivalent of kneeling, before the mighty daughter of the all father. "Rise my mighty warriors." They all obeyed and stood at full attention. "Centuries you have slumbered and much of the world has changed during your stasis. Though given how your awakening no doubt occurred, I'm sure you came to this conclusion by now." Salem smiled and so did the queens. Salem suddenly stopped smiling and the queens mimicked her facial expression once more. "While the forces of the light brother have grown stronger since your time, you have awakened with a purpose diffrent from your old tasks of expansion and warfare."

If they were disappointed, they didn't show it or probably never felt it to begin with. They followed their leaders will without question and thus gained satisfaction from seeing her will carried out alone. "My queens... my time of rule is coming to an end and soon my heir, my grandson Jaune Arc, will take his place on the throne," Salem raised her hands in the air as beam of moonlight hit her like a spotlight from the heavens, "you, my most loyal servants, warriors of the black father, beings of raw emotion given shapely forms, shall become his mates and provide grimm kind with future beings of unmatched raw power! You will bear the scions of revolution!"

By the the time Salem had finished her little speech, the grimm queens were snarling and barely restrained. They were more than ready to go and claim Salem's progeny for themselves, to give life to what could, no, would be the ultimate beings. All they needed was the scent and the go signal from their mighty alpha.

"However, I must be clear on one thing," Salem's foreboding tone quickly made them snap themselves back into their stoic mindsets, "you must work to gain his affections. Under no circumstances are you to forcibly try and breed with him if he does not want it. If that were to occur and he were to be violated..." Salem unleashed a tiny bit of dark aura to get the message across. Judging from the way the queens shrank back down, it more than got the message across. It probably wasn't needed since her words alone were usually enough and she doubted they would do anything like that to him, even if they could, but Salem was a being who liked to be thorough. That and she was still his grandma, and threatening potiential love interests for her little ones was just a natural thing.

Besides, even as the overlord of grimm, Jaune would always be one of her precious little grimmlings.

"Now then." Salem pulled out a vile of blood and tossed it to the beowulf queen. Yes, it was Jaune's blood and yes, she had Hazel procure it from one of Jaune's physicals. The queen cracked the vile open in her hands and took a big whiff of it along with her sisters. Once again they looked on the verge of frenzying and running off to find their target. They looked towards Salem, who nodded, "you may go about your goal." In a split second, the queens had all left the castle and set about on their "hunt".

Salem glanced at her throne and sighed, "they're gone now, Watts. You may come out now." Said doctor moved from behind the throne in a nonchalant fashion and adjusted his collar. "You know they could smell and feel you. The parasite I gave you only keeps the more absent of mind grimm off of you." Watts *didn't* choke up and nearly trip on himself when Salem said and *wasn't* sweating nervously.

He was fine, really. He *wasn't* frightened by the queens at all.

* * *

"Woah." Jaune suddenly froze mid swing, a shiver having went up his spine, which he found odd since was actually getting hot during his training. "That's weird. I guess I won't be taking off my shirt then."

"Awe, but I wanted to get a taste of the future, dear."

"Eep!" Jaune turned to the source of the voice and sitting upon one of the seats in the spectator area was none other than the woman from the picture Jaune's mother had sent him. "Ci-Cinder?! You're here?!"

"Mhm. Are you as happy to me as I am you?" She asked, acting coyly for the young knight. He immediately put down his sword and fixed his hair, no doubt trying play himself out as cool, 'The wannabe ladies man,' Cinder mentally mused as she smiled more brightly for him.

Jaune cleared his throat and looked towards Cinder with a face of calm and collected cool. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I simply wanted to see you is all. Perhaps you could even show me around since I'll officially be a student in a day or two." Cinder said as she sauntered over to the easily flustered young man. 'He's too easy.'

"Of course." Jaune had a bright smile on his face before it lowered, "but before we walk and talk, I need to ask are you-"

"Okay with what I signed?" Cinder giggled, a pleasant sound that ringed through Jaune's ears. "Of course, I wouldn't have done so if I wasn't."

Jaune nodded, breathing out a nervous laugh, "I see. Did mom also ever tell you about what my dad did? The other women that had been introduced to his contracts?"

"She did. And from the looks of things, I doubt I have much to fear. Besides, I feel as though I've gotten her approval, even if she was intoxicated," Cinder muttered that last bit under her breath, "and I doubt your father will be that hard to win over."

While those answers provided Jaune with a little comfort, he had to probe further. "And my sisters?"

Cinder playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh, I've been told they can be a bit overprotective, but it's not like they're murderous or anything right?" She doubted siblings would be much of an obstacle for her, she's faced worse.

Jaune's eyes widened, a little bit frightened by his potiential fiancée's ignorance, "Oh boy, Cinder-" A loud bang was heard and both occupants of the training room turned the source of the sound.

"OH JAUNEY-BEAR!" That voice made Jaune's heart stop. A large balding man in an expensive suit and shades and short enchantress in a simple robe, lead by Glynda entered the room. Behind them were RWBY and NPR, looking oddly giddy for the most part. Ren was just smiling, clearly amused by what was happening and what might soon happen. Behind them, he could see... Velvet Scarlitina who semed to be on the verge of nearly bouncing in an "I'm Ready" fashion.

Without any heed to anything or anyone else, the short, robe wearing, woman rushed past Cinder and up to Jaune, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing his cheek. He uttered a quick squeak, "Mom! Dad!"

"Heya, sport!" The big man hollard, "We decided to drop by in celebration and preperation," he chuckled and removed his shades, placing them in his pocket ss he looked at his son, a gleam in his eyes, "and look at the timing, everyone's here!"

"Can I get an explanation of what's happening, please?" Jaune gasped, sucking the air back into his lungs after his mother released him.

"Why of course." She said softly. She turned around and her face hardened into a fierce glare, a stark contrast over her previous demeanor, a faintly visible image of a dragon appearing around her, nearly making most the other's heart nearly jump from their bodies, save for the other two Arcs. Even Cinder and Glynda felt a little tremor of fear shake through her body upon looking at the Arc matriarch. "Your judgement begins now!" Her voice was like a thunder clap, blasting them from the shear authority and weight of her words. It was amazing how they didn't fall over.

Despite the coursing fear that went through their bodies from Mrs. Arc image and voice fueled by Killing Intent, they were also filled with various visions of something more, almost like near death experiences.

Ruby made installed giant dubstep laser canon into Crescent Rose!

Weiss was the head of her families corporation and genuinely worked for the betterment of everyone!

Blake had brought equality to her people and secretly discovered the famous writer of her Ninja's of Love and acquired the famous mint condition prototype too juicy for the public!

Yang had perfected her hair skills and stood among the highest peaks of Remnant like a golden warrior goddess of adventure!

Pyrrha had genuine friendship with the people of Remnant and they saw her for her, not a simple idol!

Velvet had captured and perfected her genuine fighting style she could call her own!

Cinder was a feared tyrant amongst the people of Remnant! Bit of a contrast from Pyrrha...

And Glynda was popstar with a wide as hell fanbase!

Throughout all of those visions, they pictured friends, family, and the adorkable little knight Jaune Arc by their side... or in Cinder's case, under her, licking her boots and worshipping her like a goddess of fire... yeah.

The point is, they were filled with...

 _ **DETERMINATION!**_

* * *

 **AN: REVIEW RESPONSES!**

Guest: "A marriage contract!?" Weiss shouted from hearing such a thing. "Ugh, someone being forced to marry a dunce like him... I could only imagine their agony and/or possible disappointment." Weiss groaned as she face palmed.

Weiss I don't care if your being tsundere right now, don't make me slap a bitch.

 **Weiss slowly looks from her computer screen and to the "camera" before pulling out Myrtnaster to sharpen it, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. I just hope said guest gets a solid grasp on common sense really fast."**

Guest: Hahahaha too true my comrade ALL HAIL OOBIDOOBI! Lol anyways great chapter so far I'm looking forward to how this goes. Quick question, will there be scenes similar to oobidoobis works in this? E.g. Where cinder kicks the wall behind Jaune with her dress up or barricading himself away from others?... the barricade might be from a different artist I'll have to check.

 **This is based on Oobidoobi's glorious works, lol.**

Guest: Why not add more Grimm to be Queens to the story like the Boarbatusk. Beringel, Creep, Dragon, Geist, Goliath, Griffon, Lancer Queen, and Sea Feilong.

 **Initially, that would be a lot to add in the first part. Later down the road? Maybe. That's all I can say for now.**


	3. Karaoke!

"A Karaoke off?" Ruby asked as the group was brought to Beacon's auditodium with equipment for said activity already set up for them on the stage courtesy of Glynda Goodwitch. She seemed more cheerful for some reason despite her usual strict facial features, projecting a more positive aura even, though most of the others didn't know why.

"Yes, little one, a Karaoke off," The mother of the Arcs answered softly. "I will be assessing your vocal cords, diaphragm, and overall razzle dazzle." Someone had raised one of their hands, the faunus girl, Blake she recalled, "yes?"

"Not that I question your methods," In order to continue her question, she ignored that tiny deep down instinct telling her to run, "but how does this determine our compatibility with Jaune?"

The mother huffed, "I suppose this question is to be expected though the answer is obvious. Compatiblitly can be assessed through how well potential lovers harmonize." She answered, seemingly unaware of the befuddled stares she was receiving. Another hand was raised, the youngest girl among them this time, "yes?"

"Then why did you let Jaune go out?" Ruby questioned further.

Mrs. Arc simply chuckled, "Well, I need to see if you can actually sing first can't I? And besides, let the boys bond." Before they came here, Jaune's father had asked for a tour from the school with his son. Unbeknownst to most, Mrs. Arc had "requested" Mr. Arc "request" for a tour while Mrs. Arc began the tests.

"Without Jaune?"

That's when Mrs. Arc's pleasant nature started to fade and the aura of death was returning, "I'll be frank with you, all of you. I approve of your potential qualification but as a mother I just can't help but plain not like you girls," She then turned to Cinder who had a small smirk forming on her features, "Including you Miss Fall." She had to deny smirking herself from the look of confusion replacing those smug and cool features on the young woman.

"But you approved of -" Cinder found herself silenced when Mrs. Arc held up a hand. It was odd for her to be silenced by someone not her dark superior.

"I was drunk," She stated neutrally. "We all make mistakes... or rather potential mistakes." This made Cinder quirk a brow, "I'm a harsh woman but I try to be fair. Make no mistake, I know one of you may win his heart, maybe even a piece of mine, " She stopped speaking to let out a soft giggle, a giggle that somehow sent a chill down everyone's spines, "Still, expect to be pushed to the absolute limit. You will be shown no mercy and given no quarter, from me and certainly not my daughters."

Mrs. Arc relished making these girls squirm. Now perhaps it was a tad harsh to frighten these girls so early, or rather at all, but in Mrs. Arc eyes it's better if they understand what they're in for now than later. And besides, if they chose to endure then it shows that they may be more than just Aestheticly pleasing to look at.

"Now then," Mrs. Arc sighed before her demeanor became bubbly yet again, "who among you would like to go first?"

"Definitely me!" Yang immediately swaggered from the group to present herself to the older woman, "Not to sound too cocky," She had to ignore the "coughs" that came from her peers, "but I've been told I've got golden pipes."

"Really now?" Mrs. Arc drawled, "Then get on that on that stage, the mics right there waiting you." The two immediately went up, Yang toward the mic and Mrs. Arc toward the karaoke machine, "So, I'll be generous and ask, are there any songs in mind that you'd prefer?"

Yang made a thinking pose before snapping her fingers with a wide grin on her face, "Yes I do actually!" She gestured for Mrs. Arc to come over, which she did, and whispered in her ear. The small woman's eyes widened for a split second before she smiled and nodded eagerly. She went right for the machine and picked out Yang's song. Initially, no one recognized the song as it was clearly a decade or two behind but once the lyrics came in they all understood it.

They were being Rick Rolled or rather... Yang Banged.

 _"~We're no strangers to love~"_

 _"~You know the rules and so do I~"_

 _"_ Goddammit Yang," Ruby mumbled under her breath.

Now we could listen to Yang sing or we could catch up to another blond, the one made from XY chromosomes. Which would you kids rather do?

...

That's correct, your opinion has no weight... right now at least, so let see what Jaune is up to! "And here's the cafeteria where usual lunch and lunch themed combat takes place."

"Neat." The older man chirped.

"Yeah." They proceeded to just stand in the middle of the cafeteria under the spell of an awkward silence for a full 20 seconds until Jaune sighed, "Mom wants to scare my friends then test them doesn't she?" More a statement than a question really.

But Mr. Arc pretended it was otherwise, "Maybe."

"And she's doing the Karaoke test first isn't she?"

"Possibly."

"Why does it have to be this way?" Jaune groaned, pretty much flopping down on a lunch table.

"Perhaps - wait." Mr. Arc shook his head then chuckled nervously as he sat beside his son who gave him the 'Really?' stare. "Sorry kiddo, it's how its been for generations. If it makes you feel any better, they'll probably have an easier time than I did." He shuddered as he recalled his youthful days... days dodging multiple attempts on his life even during the wedding, "Super glad we wore red and black," he muttered before yelping, "OW!"

"Huh?" Came the response of Jaune who rarely heard his parents ever yelp in pain.

"Something poked... my... giblets," He slurred. He slumped in his seat, clearly knocked out from the dart that had stuck him on the back of the head.

Jaune removed it and examined it, "A knockout dart? But who and why?" He asked himself. He was certain his grandfather on his mother's side was done hiring people to do that by now. His pondering was halted by a poke on the shoulder.

"!" When he turned around, he was swiftly embraced by a really short woman. A short, mute woman who had the color scheme of Neopolitan Ice cream.

"Hey Neo!" Jaune hugged the woman back. As he pulled back, he asked, "Do you know who shot Dad with the dart?" With a silent giggle, she lifted up a dart blower before lightly bopping Jaune over the head with it, "Ah. And I take it you want me to buy you some ice cream now that Dad's out of the count?" As expected, she rapidly nodded.

Once they were out of ear shot, they couldn't here the father release a laughter of satisfaction and accomplishment. "Haha, never get's old ya adorable gremlin."

Oaky, let's hear more songs from the ladies now. Oh, it appears we have Ruby up there now.

 _"~Just a small town girl~"_

 _"~Livin' in a lonely world~"_

 _"~She took the midnight train goin' anywhere~"_

"Oh, Me next, me next!' Came a giddy and masculine voice. Ruby didn't have enough time to protest before Cadin Winchester practically snatched the microphone and began to sing his heart out, paying the others with their bewildered expressions little regard.

 _"~Just a small town boy~"_

 _"~Born and raised in South Vacuo~"_

 _~"He took the midnight train goin' anywhere~"_

"What the hell?" Glynda muttered. While his voice was surprisingly pleasing to the ears, both he and his cheering team shouldn't have been in the auditorium right now as she made sure to lock the doors. She decided to give them another check to be sure.

Mrs. Arc had no idea how they got in but figured they would since the song "Journey" was playing and that always draws a crowd. Still, she had to ask a quick question to make sure, "Um, are they also after Jaune's heart too?"

 **"NO!"** The woman was nearly knocked over from the force of the young ladie's outburst. The only one who didn't yell was Cinder, mainly because she was busy trying to melt team CRDL with her glare. In truth, she was trying to hold back from doing exactly that.

"Dude, here." Dove was now trying to hand Russel the Mic despite his friend's reluctance.

"You sure?" He asked nervously.

Sky snorted, "Just do it you pussy," he teased playfully.

"I don't know if I -" Russel immediately snatched up the device as the lyrics came up.

 _"~Strangers Waiting~"_

 _"~Up and Down the Boulovard~"_

 _"~ Their shadows searching in the night~"_

 _"~Streetlight People,~"_

 _"~Living just to find emotion~"_

 _"~Hiding, somewhere in the night~'_

"Hey, I love journey!" Came the ecstatic voice of -

"Jaune!" His mother gasped. Yes, him. With Neo in his arms, happily lapping away at the ice cream he held and seemingly not paying attention to the glares she received. Oh but make no mistake, she knew she was getting them and she relished making the others envious. Especially Yang and Cinder as she had a preference for pissing off the fiery and voluptuous.

Jaune gently set his small companion down and rushed on stage, Russel tossing him the mic as team CRDL locked hands and raised them high while encircling Jaune. Then they all sang together.

 _"~Don't stop believin''~'_

 _"~Hold on to the feelin'~"_

 _"~Streetlight People~"_

"Uh, Momma Arc? You gonna call foul?" Yang asked, really not digging the all boys chorus going on right now since that meant she couldn't prove herself and while she like Jaune and his singing, she would much rather he be performing a duet... with her.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Arc hissed, causing Yang to flinch, "My little angel's on stage." She whispered, looking on the verge of tears. "Where did the time go?"

"My heavans, is that Journey?" And now Port was in the auditorium.

 **"Fuck Off!"** And thanks to the force of the girl's _and_ Glynda's yell, he was rolling out and down a hall, barreling right into his fellow professor Oobleck. He served as a warning sign for Ozpin, and yes, even General Ironwood who heard the siren's call emitting from that very auditorium.

"Hmm, seem's as though that particular area is off limits." Ozpin said as he swirled the coffee in his mug

"Quite." Ironwood agreed, "So let's get back to discussing why I'm here."

"The answer is no." Ozpin stated evenly.

"But you'll be putting the students at risk!" Ironwood yelled, sounding somewhat desperate.

Ozpin snorted after taking a sip of his coffee, "Trust me, they were worse off before."

"How!?"

"If you knew, you'd understand." Ozpin answered, not at all fazed by the general's outraged face.

"I'd know if you'd tell me." Ironwood growled through clenched teeth.

"Shame I can't." With that retort Ironwood stormed off, upset he was denied song, answers, and military action within the school. When he was alone, Ozpin sighed, "Why must my family be so difficult? Why do all the _women_ in my life have to be so difficult?' He mused to himself.

Then Ironwood came back with some papers in his hand, "I almost forgot, here's Penny's transfer papers."

Ozpin gave him a curt nod and took the files, "Ah, yes."

"... So now that time has passed between us and we're much older-"

"Still a hard pass." He ignored Jame's roar of frustration, "like I said, we're safer than we were before. I'd go as far as to say we're completely safe from grimm and criminal scum," If anything, it was the students and a certain Beacon faculty member one had to watch out for right now. 'Huh, Why do I feel as though the headache inducing sensation of irony shall soon wash over me in the form of tsunami... and its rapidly closing distance?'

Good thing Neo was mute as her adorable sneeze went unnoticed as she made her exit.

* * *

 **"He's in there... along with all that meat."** Spoke a voice, guttural and feral. Several dark figures loomed just outside the city of Vale, their red menacing eyes locked upon Beacon's location. All the grimm queens where essentially sizing up their potential difficulty with the hunt's newest hurdle.

 **"I'm hungry and _hungry._ Why can't we just barge in there again?" **One queen whined, pincer snapping with impatience.

 **"Because we know better."** A more quiet voice spoke, just barely above a whisper.

 **"She's right. We strike when all is at pure ease and our affection may be brought upon him unopposed."** Two voices said at once, a light hiss leaving with every breath.

 **"For the queen."** All the voices whispered un unison.

 **"Not to ruin our ominous approach to our mate but... did anyone else feel the need to sneeze?"** A Grimm queen asked her sisters as she hovered above them.

None of the other queens responded, simply giving their flying sister a stare that was a mixture of annoyance and confusion until one spoke the group's thoughts aloud, **"What the hell is sneezing?"**

* * *

Anyway, back with our human and faunus characters, they were currently surrounded by plenty of unnamed extras inside the auditorium because many students wanted to hear Jaune tear it up like a sex machine... on the Mic. At this point the Karaoke machine was put away as the school band was now supplying the music for Jaune to sing with, drums, basses, electric guitars, and all.

 _"~You've been... Thunderstruck!~"_

Oh, and he was singing "Thunderstruck". I bet you thought it was something else, HA.

"Fun fact, this was the first song he learned by himself!" Mrs. Arc tried to tell Glynda through the noise of the music and crowd.

"I would loooove to take him for myself!" Glynda responded, unaware of what the mother actually said. "I'm what many would refer to as a cougar!"

"Yeah, Freddy Krueger is cool!" Nora yelled as she got in between the older women, "I could take him on though!"

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled after finishing his song, "Now I'm going to take a short break and gear up to sing 'Get Up, Like a Sex Machine'." The crowd roared with approval, especially a certain group of ladies, possibly a guy or two, and he made his way back stage.

"Ugh, his father taught him that one... you really don't have to guess why." Mrs. Arc explained to Nora and Ren since they weren't getting too uppity about it like they're friends and instructor, preparing herself to act as Jaune's bodyguard just in case anyone made a grab for him.

Suddenly a cry rang out from behind the stage and echoed through the auditorium. A band girl rushed on stage and yelled, "Jaune's been taken!"

Like magic, the crowd all exited the auditorium without a trace and the band people shrugged, grabbed their stuff, and left. Only Mrs. Arc, RWBY, NPR, Velvet, and Glynda had stayed behind. Yes, they were mostly panicking.

"Oh No!" Pyrrha gasped.

'Taken!?' Velvet fearfully yelled.

"But who and why!?" Ruby questioned as she ran back and forth rapidly.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Arc loudly cleared her throat and everyone's eyes were on her along with her slowly rising aura. She flipped her scroll around and showed everyone the message she just got.

 **[Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on him for you ;) - Cindy]**

Ren sighed and took a sip of some tea as the feeling of pure rage rapidly rose in the room thanks to most of the female occupants, "Well, our questions were at least answered."

* * *

 _ **AN: Shout outs to Guikoi for being a good Beta!**_

 _ **'**_ _ **How did the grimm queens get so close so fast' some may ask. 'Cause plot, connections, and magic' I answer.**_

 _ **Now shut up and enjoy, hissssssssssssssss. Oh, and Reveiw responses!**_

Guest: "Well their not wrong Weiss is a bit of a tsundere"

 _ **I know that but Weiss doesn't.**_

Kirklynjr: "can you make a Danny phantom one please"

 _ **I've thought about it but I don't think I will, sorry.**_

Freddy Lane 1: "soo...when are the Bro-cons gonna show up?"

 _ **At some point.**_


End file.
